Five times Sylar surprised Peter
by Holmes1216
Summary: ...and the one time Peter surprised him. PYLAR! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

One:-  
Peter was bored. Completely and utterly bored. Nothing to do. No world to save. No cheerleader to protect. No annoying chores Nathan had set him. Nothing. Not even a clean your room. Zilch. S, he decided to take a walk around the block of flats and say hi to the neighbours. Yes, that was how bored he was, he was willing to suffer through old Mrs Whites cat stories. He grabbed his jacket and walked out into the hall. He called in on Mr Snuff first, he was fine, then Mrs White, who told him all about how Mr Snowy had been found to be a Mrs Snowina. Then he walked around to Mrs Gray's. he knocked on the door, heard a voice yell  
"Honey? Can you get it?" A muffled reply and thundering footsteps then the door opened to reveal...Sylar. Peter locked eyes with the man and they both screamed very manly screams. Very manly. They leapt away from each other. Peter took the moment to study his enemy better  
Sylar was wearing not his usual dark sophisticated clothes, but sweats, a ragged blue tee and a dark green jumper. Which had some sort of moose on it. Peter fought back a giggle. Here was a ruthless killing machine, and he had a moose on his jumper. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, hair all over the place, glasses rammed crookedly onto his face and that 'what the hell do you want, go away' look in his eyes. Peter smirked, when you got past the evil, Sylar was actually pretty adorable. Adorable? Wait...  
"What are you doing here?' Peter half yelled. Sylar glared  
"I live here!" He answered indignantly  
"What d'you do that for?"  
"I dunno I just do!" They stared at each other. Mrs Gray was heard from the back  
"Peter? Is that you?" Sylar sighed  
"Come on then" he said, gesturing inside, looking reluctant. He shuffled firer back into the warmth of the flat and sat down on one of the breakfast bar stools. Mrs Gray smiled at him and pushed him a mug of coffee and some aspirin  
"This will teach you not to go drinking again' she chastised him. Sylar let his head fall down onto the surface with a thunk  
"It's not my fault Jim brought cocoa! I didn't know it would have this effect!" He whined. Peter watched in mild amusement as the serial killer groped around for the mug, pulled it towards him, and chugged it down in less then five seconds. Peter was impressed, until he started careening around the room yelping at the temperature. Then he reminded himself who he was dealing with. Sylar. Sylar who had murdered so many people. Sylar who had tried to kill Claire. Sylar who was now getting told off by Mrs Gray for knocking over one of her vases. Peter frowned  
"Okay. WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled. They both turned to look at him. Mrs Gray smiled  
"Oh, sorry dear, this is Gabriel, he's my grandson" Sylar groaned  
"Sylar, gran. My name is Sylar"  
"Whatever you say dear..." She muttered. Smirking. Oh, so that's where he gets it from. Peter thought. Then he giggled, looking at the serial killer, whose eyes widened  
"Oh no..."  
"Gabriel" Peter giggled what is wrong with me? He thought, I sound like a drunk schoolgirl. "Your name is Gabriel?" He giggled again, mentally groaning. Sylar's eye twitched and he glared at his grandmother  
'This is all your fault' he growled, then he turned to Peter "If it wasn't Christmas, I would definitely kill you. Slowly" he snarled, Peter grinned, still snickering, then, did something that would usually cost his life. He stuck his tongue out at a serial killer. Said serial killer started grumbling and muttering about how he would kill Peter once new year had passed.


	2. Chapter 2

Two:-

Why the hell had he agreed to this? Peter was repeating this question over and over in his head as Mrs Knight lead him around the flat. One of Nathan's 'very important and sensitive' friends was 'having a party so for gods sake don't screw it up' and now here he was, trying desperately to get away from the wife of said friend who thought he was adorable.

"Sorry, Mrs Knigt, but I really can't stay...nurse...stuff to do and all that so..." Once more he tried to pry his arm from Celia's vice like grip. She frowned

"Oh but Petey!" She pouted and he was sent a warning glare from his brother as he almost grimaced. He looked around desperately for someone who would help him escape. Peter caught the eye of someone lounging in the shadows, black hair and graceful stance recognisable from even there. Sylar smirked at him and Peter sent out a telepathic message, an ability picked up from someone who was at the party.

Help me! He pleaded. Sylar grinned

Now why would I do that? He asked. He had already liberated the ability from someone else. Peter grimaced

I thought we were nearly friends! He thought dramatically. Sylar chuckled a little. They had formed a tentative friendship ever since Peter had walked into Mrs Gray's apartment that day near Christmas. Sylar had promised not to kill anymore as long as Peter kept the other Heroes off his trail. Even Matt Parkman had left the case alone.

If I did, hypothetically help you, what would I do? He asked. Peter grinned

You would do something dramatic to get the attention off me and onto you. And if, hypothetically you did this, I would be very grateful and would have a plate of hypothetical cookies ready for when you got home. He sent a hopeful smile at his almost friend, who groaned

Here I hypothetically go then. He rolled his eyes. Walked up to Nathan and kissed him right on the choppers. The entire crowd gasped as he pulled back and grimaced

"You, my friend taste horrible" he said loudly, before running the hell away. Peter stood gaping for a minute before walking away quickly, before slumping against the wall outside the block of flats and laughing his head off. When he got home, there was a very grumpy serial killer waiting expectantly. Peter opened his door and tossed the cookie jar in his direction. The unlikely pair spent the rest of the night laughing about the pictures of the kiss on Facebook and the comments. Coincidently, the next morning, anyone who knew Peter would get an email stating

Peter Petrelli and Gabriel Gray are friends.


End file.
